women_in_historyfandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ιπποτισμός
Ο ιπποτισμός ήταν ένα είδος τίτλου ευγενείας που άνθισε κατά τον Μεσαίωνα και συνδέονταν με τα στρατιωτικά ανδραγαθήματα και την προσφορά στρατιωτικών υπηρεσιών σε κάποιον μονάρχη ή άλλο υψηλά ιστάμενο άτομο. Η λέξη ιππότης ήταν τίτλος που έδειχνε την κοινωνική θέση. Για να γίνει κάποιος ιππότης έπρεπε ή να του αποδωθεί ο τίτλος μαζί με εκτάσεις γης από τον εκάστοτε βασιλιά ή να γίνει μέλος κάποιου ιπποτικού τάγματος ή να χριστεί ιππότης μετά από κάποιο ανδραγάθημα στο πεδίο της μάχης."Women knights in the Middle Ages" Επειδή οι γυναίκες σπάνια κατείχαν οι ίδιες περιουσία και ακόμα πιο σπάνια βρίσκονταν στο πεδίο της μάχης ενώ τα περισότερα ιππότικά τάγματα δεν δέχονταν γυναίκες, ήταν εξαιρετικά σπάνιο μία γυναίκα να καταφέρει να αποκτήσει τον τίτλο του ιππότη. Σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις όμως αυτό συνέβαινε και υπήρξαν αρκετές γυναίκες που είτε χρίστηκαν ιππότισσες είτε πολέμησαν σαν ιππότισσες αν και δεν έλαβαν ποτέ επίσημα τον τίτλο αυτόν. Γυναίκες ιππότες Για πολλούς αιώνες διάφορες γυναίκες όπως η Μαρία του Ποτσουόλι, η Μάργκαρετ Πέστον, η Αλίκη Νύβετ του Μπουσάν και άλλες πολέμησαν στο πεδίο της μάχης σώμα με σώμα, διοίκησαν στρατούς, ηγήθηκαν σε πολέμους και υπερασπίστηκαν τα εδάφη τους χρησιμοποιώνας τα ίδια όπλα και τις ίδιες πανοπλίες με τους άντρες ιππότες. Ίππευαν άλογα όπως και εκείνοι και χρησιμοποιούσαν εξίσου έντεχνα τις λόγχες, τα σπαθιά και τους πέλεκεις.Pelner (2008) σελ. 258 - 59 Ορισμένες φορές μάλιστα αντρικοί στρατοί βρίσκονταν υπό την ηγεσία ισχυρών γυναικών όπως η Ματθίλδη της Τοσκάνης, η Ελεονώρα της Ακουιτάνης και η Ιωάννα της Φλάνδρας. Λέγεται μάλιστα ότι, κατά μία εκδοχή, η λέξη γα το πεζικό (infantry) είναι προς τιμήν κάποιας Ισπανής ινφάντας (infanta) που όταν έμαθε ότι ο πατέρας της σκοτώθηκε από τους Μαυριτανούς συγκέντρωσε στρατό πεζικάριων και τους νίκησε.Clayton (2013) Η ζωή του ιππότη γενικά ήταν ανοιχτή για όποια γυναίκα επιθυμούσε να την ακολουθήσει.Biddle (2012)Kasparek (2014) To 1762 ο ιστορικός Ελίας Άσμολ έγραψε για διάφορες γυναίκες που χρίστηκαν ιππότες."The Institution, Laws and Ceremonies of the Most Noble Order of the Garder..." Ίσως η πιο διάσημη γυναίκα ιππότης είναι η Ιωάννα της Λωραίνης που, αν και δεν χρίστηκε ποτέ επίσημα, ντυνόταν με πανοπλία, ίππευε άλογο στο πεδίο της μάχης, αλλά δεν κρατούσε όπλο, μόνο το λάβαρό της, και δεν σκότωσε ποτέ κανέναν. Ιπποτικά τάγματα που περιλάμβαναν γυναίκες Οι Ναΐτες Ιππότες αρχικά δέχονταν και γυναίκες ως μέλη τους"The Fierce Female Knights of History" ενώ τον 13ο αιώνα ίδρυσαν ένα τάγμα γυναικών μοναχών-πολεμιστριώνWomen in Membership το οποίο όμως δεν πρόλαβε να εξελιχθεί γιατί οι Ναΐτες εκδιώχθηκαν λίγο μετά και το τάγμα τους καταργήθηκε από τον Πάπα Κλήμη Ε΄ το 1312. Το Τευτονικό Τάγμα, που συνδεόταν με το Τάγμα των Ναϊτών, δεχόταν γυναίκες με τον τίλο Consorores, δηλαδή συναδέλφισσες, οι οποίες έπαιαν βοηθητικό ρόλο κατά τις μάχες ως νοσοκόμες. Ανάμεσα στο 1358 και το 1488 εξήντα οκτώ (68) γυναίκες έγιναν μέλη του Τάγματος της Περικνημίδας (Order of the Garder) του πιο σημαντικού ιπποτικού τάγματος της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας. Τον 15ο αιώνα μάλιστα στην Αγγλία και τις Κάτω Χωρες άνθισε ο γυναικείος ιπποτισμός. Στην Αγγλία άρχισαν να χρησιμοποιούνται δύο διαφορετικοί όροι για να περιγράψουν τις γυναίκες ανάλογα με τον βαθμό εμπλοκής τους στην μάχη. Οι σύζυγοι των ιπποτών που δεν συμμετείχαν σε μάχες ονομάζονταν chevaleresses, δηλαδή “ιππότισσες”, ενώ εκείνες που συμμετείχαν στις μάχες ονομάζονταν chevaliers, δηλαδή “ιππότες”. Η βασίλισσα Μαίρη της Αγγλίας ήταν η πρώτη γυναίκα στην Ευρώπη που πήρε τον τίτλο του Ιππότη Γενικού Διοικητή το 1911 στο Τάγμα της Περικνημίδας. Έλαβε επίσης έναν δεύτερο ιπποτικό τίτλο το 1917 όταν ιδρύθηκε το Τάγμα της Βρετανικής Αυτοκρατορίας (Order of the British Empire) που ήταν το πρώτο Τάγμα που δεχόταν ευθέως και από την ίδρυσή του γυναίκες. Τον 18ο αιώνα η αυτοκράτειρα Ελισάβετ-Χριστίνα του Μπράουνσβάιγκ-Βόλφενμπύττελ, η μητέρα της Μαρίας Θηρεσίας, ίδρυσε το Τάγμα της Γειτονικής Αγάπης (Order of Neighbourly Love) που δεχόταν και γυναίκες και άντρες.Doran (2015) Στην σύγχρονη εποχή διάφορα ιπποτικά τάγματα στην Γαλλία δέχονται ως μέλη γυναίκες από τον 18o αιώνα όπως για παράδειγμα η Λεγεώνα της Tιμής (Légion d'honneur). Η πρώτη γυναίκα που έγινε δεκτή ήταν η Μαρί-Ανζελίκ Ντουσμάν (Marie-Angelique Duchemin) που πολέμησε στους Επαναστατικούς Πολέμους της Γαλλίας (1792 - 1802 ) και έλαβε τιμητική σύνταξη το 1798. Το 1936 το Βασιλικό Βικτωριανό Τάγμα (Royal Victorian Order) άρχισε να δέχεται γυναίκες, το 1965 έγινε το ίδιο με το Τάγμα του Μπαθ (Bath Order) και το 1971 ακολούθησε το Τάγμα των Αγίων Μιχαήλ και Γεωργίου (Order of Saint Michale and Saint George). Αποκλειστικά γυναικεία ιπποτικά τάγματα Ίσως το πρώτο αποκλειστικά γυναικείο ιπποτικό τάγμα να ηταν το Τάγμα του Πέλεκυ (Orden de la Hacha) που ιδρύθηκε τον 12ο αιώνα από τον Κόμη Ραμόν Μπερενγκέρ Β' της Καταλωνίας προς τιμήν της ηρωϊκής μάχης που έδωσαν οι γυναίκες της πόλης Τορτόσα που οδήγησε στην οπισθοχώρηση των Μαυριτανών. Οι γυναίκες που ήταν μέλη του είχαν τον τίτλο cavalleras, δηλαδή ιππότισσες, και απολάμβαναν όλα τα προνόμια που απολάμβαναν οι άντρες ιππότες όπως ότι δεν ήταν υπόχρεες φορολογίας και είχαν ιδιαίτερη θέση και αντιμετώπιση στις δημόσιες εκδηλώσεις. Το 1233 ιδρύθηκε το Ιπποτικό Τάγμα της Ενδόξου Αγίας Μαρίας που είχε μέλη αποκλειστικά γυναίκες και οι οποίες κατείχαν στρατιωτικούς τίτλους. Το Τάγμα αυτό εγκρίθηκε από τον Πάπα Αλέξανδρο ΣΤ' το 1261 και οι γυναίκες που ήταν μέλη του είχαν τον τίτλο militissa, δηλαδή “στρατιώτισσα”. Επίσης τον 13ο αιώνα ο βασιλιάς της Αραγωνίας Ιάκωβος Α΄ίδρυσε το αντρικό Τάγμα της κυρίας του Ελέους που σταδιακά μετατράπηκε σε αποκλειστικά γυναικείο. Τον 15ο αιώνα η Άννα της Βρετάνης ίδρυσε το γυναικείο Τάγμα του Κορδελιέ. Τον 17ο αιώνα η αυτοκράτειρα Ελεονώρα των Γκοντζάγκα, η κόρη της Ελεονώρας των Μεδίκων, ίδρυσε δύο αποκλειστικά γυναικεία τάγματα, το Τάγμα του Σταυρού (Order of The Cross) και το Τάγμα των Δούλων της Αρετής (Order of The Slaves of Virtue). Επίσης η Άννα της Αυστρίας ίδρυσε στην Γαλλία τον 17ο αιώνα το γυναικείο Τάγμα του Ουράνιου Περιλαίμιου του Αγίου Κομποσκοινιού (Order of The Cellestial Collar of the Holy Rosary). Αλλά και ο Μεγάλος Πέτρος της Ρωσίας ίδρυσε ένα αποκλειστικά γυναικείο ιπποτικό τάγμα που το ονόμασε Τάγμα τη Αγίας Αικατερίνης προς τιμήν της συζύγου του Αικατερίνης Α΄ της Ρωσίας. Το τάγμα αυτό αρχικά επρόκειτο να είναι αντρικό αλλά σταδιακά μετατράπηκε σε αποκλειστικά γυναικείο. Το μότο του ήταν “''για την αγάπη και την πίστη στην πατρίδα''”. Τον 18 αιωνα η Άννα Λουίζα της Βουρβώνης ίδρυσε το γυναικείο Τάγμα της Μέλισσας που είχε μότο “''είμαι μικρή αλλά τα τσιμπήματά μου είναι ισχυρά''”. Το 1783 ιδρύθηκε στην Σουηδία το Τάγμα της Αγίας Ουλρίκα προς τιμήν της βασίλισσας Ουλρίκα-Ελεονώρα Όλντενμπουργκ. Την ίδια εποχή περίπου ιδρύθηκε στην Γερμανία το Τάγμα της Χείρας του Θανάτου (Order of Death's Hand) στο οποίο συμμετείχαν μόνο γυναίκες, προήδρευε πάντα μία πριγκίπισσα από τον Οίκο των Βίττελσμπαχ, είχε σαν σήμα τον διπλό σταυρό από τον οποίο κρέμονταν το χέρι του θανάτου και το μότο τους ήταν το Memendo Mori (θυμήσου τον θάνατο). Γυναίκες στο πεδίο της μάχης Αν και οι γυναίκες κατά τον Μεσαίωνα δεν εκπαιδεύονταν στρατιωτικά όπως οι άντρες υπήρξαν πολλές γυναίκες πολέμησαν στο πεδίο της μάχης για να υπερασπιστούν τη χώρα τους και την οικογένειά τους. Ειδικά στις σταυροφορίες συμμετείχαν ενεργά στο πεδίο της μάχης και πολλές γυναίκες. Αν και οι χριστιανοί ιστορικοί απέφευγαν να αναφερθούν σε γυναίκες που πολεμούσαν και τόνιζαν πως οι ενάρετες γυναίκες δεν πολεμούν, οι μουσουλμάνοι ιστορικοί έγραψαν για πολλές γυναίκες που πολέμησαν εναντίον τους. Nicholson (2008) Ο Πέρσης λόγιος Ιμάντ αντ-ιν αλ Ισφαχανί έγραψε «μία υψηλόβαθμη γυναίκα έφτασε το Φθινόπωρο από τη θάλασσα με 500 ιππείς και τους άντρες τους, τους βοηθούς τους και τους υπηρέτες τους. Πλήρωνε όλα τα έξοδά τους και τους οδηγούσε στις επιδρομές τους ενάντια στους μουσουλμάνους.» Έγραψε επίσης για πολλές χριστιανές γυναίκες που φορούσαν πανοπλία όπως οι άντρες και πολεμούσαν όπως οι άντρες στο πεδίο της μάχης και δεν μπορούσες να τους ξεχωρίσεις από τους άντρες μέχρι να σκοτωθούν και να τους βγάλουν την πανοπλία. Το 1187 η Ιερουσαλήμ δέχτηκε επίθεση από τον Σαλαντίν ενώ όλοι οι άντρες της πόλης είχαν φύγει για να πολεμήσουν στη μάχη του Χατίν. Οι γυναίκες όμως αμύνθηκαν σθεναρά και μετέτρεψαν την επίθεση σε 8ήμερη πολιορκία. Η Ιερουσαλήμ στο τέλος έπεσε αλλά οι γυναίκες ειχαν καταφέρει σημαντικά χτυπήματα στον στρατό του Σαλαντίν."Surrender of Jerusalem to Saladin in 1189" Η Νίκολα ντε λα Χάγιε τον 12ο αιώνα υπερασπίστηκε πολλές φορές με τη χρήση των όπλων το κάστρο που είχε κληρονομήσει από τον πατέρα της."Nicholaa de la Haye, England’s Forgotten Heroine" Κατά τον λεγόμενο Πόλεμο των Ρόδων η Μαργαρίτα των Ανζού ηγήθηκε η ίδια του στρατού που κατέπνιξε τις επαναστάσεις ενάντια στην εξουσία του άντρα της βασιλιά Ερρίκου ΣΤ΄. Βλέπε επίσης * Πολεμίστριες Παραπομπές Πηγές * Biddle, Daniel A. (2012). [https://www.westbowpress.com/bookstore/bookdetail.aspx?bookid=SKU-000538550 Knights of Christ: Living today with the Virtues of Ancient Knighthood]. WestBow Press, σελ. xxviii. ISBN 9781449750435. * Clayton, Ellen C. (2013). [https://archive.org/details/femalewarriorsme01clayiala Female Warriors: Memorials of Female Valour and Heroism, from the Mythological Ages to the Present Era]. Ανακτήθηκε στις 19-10-2017. * Doran, Robert (2015). [https://www.worldcat.org/oclc/975484101 Knights and Their Days (Classic Reprint)]. S.l.: Forgoten Books, σελ. 104. 975484101. ISBN 1331595371. * Kasparek, Rick (2014). [https://www.worldcat.org/oclc/898162702 Knight of the Grail Code : the call to Christian chivalry in a world of growing darkness]. Bloomington, IN: WestBow Press. 898162702. ISBN 9781490862002. * "Nicholaa de la Haye, England’s Forgotten Heroine". History... the interesting Bits!. Ανακτήθηκε 15-08-2019. * Nicholson, Helen (2008). "Women and the Crusades". Hereford Historical Association. * Pelner, Cosman, Madeleine (2008). [https://www.worldcat.org/oclc/77830539 Handbook to life in the medieval world]. New York: Facts On File, 77830539. ISBN 0816048878. * "Surrender of Jerusalem to Saladin in 1189". http://defendingcrusaderkingdoms.blogspot.com. Ανακτήθηκε 15-08-2019. * "The Fierce Female Knights of History". ThoughtCo.com. Ανακτήθηκε 15-08-2019 * "The Institution, Laws and Ceremonies of the Most Noble Order of the Garder..." quod.lib.umich.edu. Ανακτήθηκε 15-08-2019. * Women in Membership "The Knights Templar – Order of the Temple of Solomon". www.knightstemplarorder.org. Ανακτήθηκε 15-08-2019. * "Women knights in the Middle Ages". Heraldica.org. Ανακτήθηκε 15-08-2019. Κατηγορία:Αλφαβητική λίστα Κατηγορία:Πολεμίστριες